The Moment of Truth
by xxMonkeey27xx
Summary: 5 years, its been 5 years since Sam and Emily were engaged, 5 years since that marvelous breathless night with Jacob, 5 years since our break up, and 5 years since the light of my life was brought into this world, Justin August Black. One Shot?


_The Moment of Truth_

5 years, its been 5 years since Sam and Emily were engaged, 5 years since that marvelous breathless night with Jacob, 5 years since our break up, and 5 years since the light of my life was brought into this world, Justin August Black. My little baby boy, I gave him Jacobs name because it seemed more right than Justin August Swan. Besides they look so much alike.

Today's the wedding, the first time Im going back to forks, in 5 years. As we stepped of the plane from California, Justin's eyes grew wide in awe. He's never seen it raining so much, but he didn't mind. "Mommy, why are we here?" He looked up at me with his big brown eyes. "Because sweetie my best friend Emily is finally getting married today." I couldn't help but see Jake as he smiled MY smile. He has the same russet skin and tussled short brown hair as his father. He looked better like this. I put him in his safety seat and headed to drive. But as I started to see those signs _'Forks 4 miles' _my heart started to pound harder and harder. This will be the first time in 5 years I get to see Jacob. And finally tell him about his child. I know he's going to be upset, im pretty sure he never wanted kids so young. Which is why I just couldn't tell little Justin about his daddy. Jake was only 16 when I found out I was pregnant, I couldn't give him that burden yet. 'Forks .5 miles' 'La Push 5.5 miles' Oh god I can't do this.

"Mommy, is this where you growed up?" I turned to look at my son with an amused smile on my face. "Grew Justin, and yes, this is where mommy was until she was your age, then she went to phoenix, then mommy came back 12 years later." I pulled into Charlie's drive way and stepped out of the car. "Huh, nothing's changed." I sighed silently. As I pulled my son out of the car Charlie stepped out of the house. "Bella!" _'Oh Great! Charlie doesn't even know'_ I thought as Charlie pulled me into a very awkward but well missed hug. He pulled out of the hug as he turned to face the little Quileute boy standing next to me hugging my leg. "Bella," He breathed in, "Does Jake know about him?" He looked at me a little concerned. "Ummmm, no, he doesn't. I thought it would be better if he didn't know." Charlie turned to me shocked and disappointed. "Bella! Why, Why Doesn't he know about, about..." "About Justin?" I interrupted. He let out a light nod and added, "More importantly why don't I know?" I looked up at his hurt face. "Dad, no one does. Not you, not mom, not Jake." He stared up at me looking into my eyes trying to find a reason, or some sort of joke. "But, why?" "Dad, when he was born Jake was only 16. That's way too young to take care of a child. But its different now. Jakes 21 now, he's older, and hopefully much more mature. So I'm going to tell him today when I go up to say hi to Emily. If he wants anything to do with Justin, or with me, and if he doesn't that's fine too." Charlie stared at me in disbelief. "Is this why you left? Do you realize how hurt Jake was that you left without saying good bye? How hurt I was?" I looked down tears flowing down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry dad!" I stated as I pulled him into a hug. "Where is Jake now? Still crashing at Billy's every night?" I smirked. Charlie was amused but then answered with a serious face. "He has his own place now, here's the address its right next to Billy's though." I took Justin from Charlie and put him into my red Honda coupe. We drove for what seemed like 10 minutes, f pure agonizing nerves. Until we finally arrived when I turned to face my son "Are you ready Justin? We're gonna go visit someone very special." He nodded as I unbuckled him and we walked hand in hand to Jakes front door. I knocked and my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my body when the door opened revealing a tall figure. Russet skin, near tussled buzz cut hair, and those big brown eyes he was a much bigger, hotter, and taller version of my little boy. He smiled my smile and it took all my energy not to melt into his arms.

"Jake" I breathed out almost in a whisper. He looked at me smiling my smile and picked me up into a huge kiss. He quickly pulled away realizing what he was doing and looked at me "Bells! Is it really you? It's been so long, please come in." I entered his living room, Justin barely visible hugging my leg. I walked in to see the whole pack looking straight up at me. Sam and Seth, even Paul smiled a surprised yet extremely happy smile towards me. I smiled back and turned to Jake. "Look, um Jake we need to talk right after this meeting." He looked at me confusingly and turned to his pack. "Meeting adjourned, there"

Once everyone except Jake, Sam, Embry, Quill, and Seth left Jake turned to me and said "What is it?" I sighed, looked to the excess men in the room as to silently tell them to leave but no one budged. "Don't pay any attention to them." He stated in a strong husky voice. "Ummmm Jake, remember when I left 5 years ago, but didn't tell anyone why." He nodded with a hurt face remembering that sad memory. "Well, Ummmm Jake I want you to meet some body." I said as I pulled my son from my legs and held him in my arms. He turned to look down at the little boy in my arms. He looked so much like Jake. Jake just stood there silent, not moving. Most likely he was trying to control his temper. Once he was calm again he turned to look me in the eyes. "Jake, meet Justin August _Black_, your son." I put emphases on _'Black'_ as if trying to help him understand. He looked at me then Justin then back at me again. "How old is he?" "5 years old" "Why, why did you keep him a secret from me? Were you afraid I would be a bad influence or something?" I looked at his face, he was hurt. It was no secret; I did something that he might never forgive me for. "Of course not Jake, you would have been a great father. But Jake you were 16, that's way too young. I didn't want you to have to deal with this." "Bella, why did you bring him here now?" I knew what he was going to say next 'Why would I want a son? Huh? Especially yours?'

I knew he was going to. He shouldn't have to deal with this. Before I even let him finish I turned and walked right out the door with Justin in my arms. I opened the car door to put him in when a warm huge hand touched my shoulder. I turned to see Jake staring into my eyes, so intensely as if he were trying to see into my soul. "How could you think I never wanted him? It doesn't matter if I was 16, or 21. He is my son," He picked up Justin and gave him a hug. "I love him, just like I love you." He turned to me to give me my second kiss of our meeting and smiled at me. _'Jeez Jake, cheesy much?' _It took a lot to not say that and kiss him back. Instead I just looked at him with my own cheesy reply. "So, you really mean it? You still love me? And you want him?" Jake pulled me into another hug and whispered into my ear. "Of course Isabella Swan, I love you more than the world. You're my imprint. When you were gone I swear I could have died. My energy and strength were cut in half. I didn't want to be without you." I smiled and replied. "Jake, for the past years I tried to come back, I didn't want to tie you down. But I too probably would have died or given up if it wasn't for Justin." He smiled "I love you Isabella Swan" I looked into his eyes to search for some kind of joke, but I couldn't find it. "I love you too."


End file.
